Fracturas thermia
Fracturas thermia es un evento recurrente de estado mundial que ocurre una vez cada pocas semanas en Los valles del Orbe, Venus. Durante el evento, el paisaje estaría lleno de fracturas térmicas que un jugador puede sellar para obtener recompensas. Mecánicas Coolant Canisters To begin sealing Thermia fractures, players must first look for a Coolant Canister, and at least one canister is required to seal one. Coolant Canisters can be found by defeating any Raknoide refrigerante which usually follows the Orbe explotadora around, and the Orbe explotadora herself can be found patrolling around the Temple of Profit in Los valles del Orbe. After the Coolant Canister is acquired, the players must then look for Thermia Fractures, which are scattered across the Vallis and can be easily identified from afar as a fissure constantly erupting with (orange) Thermia. Sealing Sealing can be initiated by "interacting" the fracture with a Coolant Canister, which will in turn initiate a Defensa móvil-like objective where players defend the canister from attacking Corpus troops. Sealing a fracture takes 3 minutes to complete, though instead of showing the time the UI will display a counter up to 100. Each fracture closed will award 1 point to the player's overall score, and a quarter of the normally blue canister will turn orange. Closing 4 fractures with the same Coolant Canister will award 1 unit of Thermia diluida and an additional 3 points, for a total of 7 points. Players can speed up acquiring Thermia diluida and points by feeding up to three additional Coolant Canisters within the first 30 seconds of sealing the fracture. Each canister consumed increases the sealing process by 50 seconds (or an additional 25 units to the counter, up to 175 units/5.5 minutes if four canisters are used). Adding additional canisters also increases the initial Alert level during the sealing process and increases the frequency of a "Burp", which further increases the difficulty of defending the canister. Below is a list of potential Burps and their effects; Note that it is also possible to mix canisters with differing levels of Thermia. For example, two canisters can be inserted into one fracture to create one half-full canister, and then used on another fracture with an empty canister to yield a full canister of Thermia diluida y 7 puntos. Recompensas The points that players gather from sealing fractures accumulate across multiple instances of Thermia Fractures, which means that any points that the players had accumulated in one instance of Thermia Fractures will be carried over to future instances. Below is a list of rewards and the minimum number of points required to get them. *'5 Puntos:' Emblema de Deudas reprimidas *'25 Puntos:' Escopeta de gatillo fácil Amalgama y Sierra Amalgama *'50 Puntos:' Difusión de cañón Amalgama y Destructor de órganos Amalgama *'75 Puntos:' Operation Buried Debts Sigil *'100 Puntos:' Opticor Vándalo} (Includes weapon slot and pre-installed Catalizador Orokin) Lastly, the Thermia diluida collected from fractures can be used to summon and fight the Orbe explotadora by interacting with the Thermic Condenser located at the far end of Deck 12. Note that the Orbe explotadora can be summoned whether or not an instance of Thermia Fractures is active, and is only limited by the amount of Thermia diluida the player has on hand. Historial de actualizaciones *Players can now expend additional Coolant Canisters after a harvest has begun within the first 30 seconds of starting the harvest. *Each additional Coolant Canisters spent will increase the score of the Fracture by +1 (max of 4) *Each additional Coolant Canister will increase the frequency of the 'Burps'. *Each additional Coolant Canister will increase (pinned) the alert level of the fight. *Each additional Coolant Canister will add 50 seconds to your Fracture, reducing the overall time it takes to find/complete 4 Fractures. *Fracture Burps happen on a random timer (5-15 seconds) and randomly selected from the list below: **Nullifier Burp - Burst of energy that creates a nullifier volume around the Fracture for a brief moment. **Radiation Status Effect Burp - Damage burst with 100% Radiation Status Effect. **Rage Burp - Increases the damage output of nearby enemies. **Raknoides térmico - Spawns Raknoides térmico. A new Raknoid variant with unique stats and aesthetic! **Eximus Burp - Spawns Eximus units. **Enemy Level Burp - Increases the current enemy level. }} Véase también *Operación: Deudas reprimidas, the event that introduced this world state. *Operación: Estrella infestada, an earlier, semi-reoccurring event on the Las llanuras de Eidolon. *Purga de gules, a reoccurring world state event that also occurs on the Plains. en:Thermia Fractures Categoría:Evento